Revenge is a dish best served cold
by Aya Williams
Summary: Geoff's throwing a Halloween party but after a recent break up with Duncan Gwen's having a hard time enjoying it. Luckily a certain cynical bookworm is more than willing to help her get revenge. high school AU. hints of Gwoah, former gwuncan.


A/N: Okay let's a few things out of the way so no one asks me these questions.

1: I do prefer gwuncan over duncany

2: Duncany was okay in season one and part of season two but the further we get into action the worse it gets.

3: I feel both relationships could be work if written well.

4: Gwoah is one of my favorite fanon couples.

So with those landmines out of the way enjoy.

Had the party been two weeks ago Gwen would have been having a good time. It was Halloween and the school's resident frat boy had invited everyone to a party at his house. When she said everyone she meant it. Geoff did not exclude and so even the most annoying students were invited like Staci, or Leonard, or Rodney. Still Gwen would have enjoyed the party because it was Halloween. She and her boyfriend had been planning to attend together.

'Ex boyfriend,' She reminded herself tears pricked her eyes as she glared across the room. Her fists clenched as she saw him with that preppy. Oh right she wouldn't want to be called that because it implied she didn't work hard.

One week ago Duncan had broken up with her for seemingly no reason. A few hours later she had seen him with Courtney and everything made sense. Duncan and Courtney had what could charitably be called an on and off relationship, and uncharitably be called an emotional mess. They were constantly arguing when they were together, but for some unknown reason they kept getting back into a relationship.

Duncan had started dating Gwen during one of the off parts of their relationship. The entire school started to place bets on how long they'd last ; a week, maybe two, and at most a month. After all it was only a matter of time until Duncan went back to Courtney.

One month went by, then two, by the third month everyone was starting to wonder if Duncan and Courtney were done for good this time. Even Gwen who had at most expected this to be a quick fling was starting to think he might actually like her. Clearly though that hadn't been the case. Not only had she been dumped without warning, it had been just before Halloween, the best night of the year for a goth.

It had been so sudden in fact that they were still wearing matching costumes. Duncan was dressed like Van Helsing and she was Anna. Courtney had come as a lawyer, which hardly looked right next to Duncan's costume. She only took note of it because if people didn't know about the sudden break up before they did now. Gwen resumed glaring at the couple.

"You want some popcorn to go with that salt?" A droll voice asked her. She turned and saw it was Noah. Not really a member of her circles, he was somewhere between a preppy, a nerd, and a hipster. He was also head of the student council a fact that Courtney was none too happy about.

Gwen remembered their election speeches. Courtney had gone into detail explaining her plans for the school and even pulling out a chart at one point. Then Noah had stepped up to the podium and simply said. "If I become head of the student council I promise not to bore you with long speeches." Hey it obviously worked.

"I have every right to be salty." She defended. Then she looked him over and smirked. "Nice costume." Noah was wearing his normal clothes save for a black beanie which read. 'This is my costume.' "I'm surprised you put in that much effort."

"I was just going to come dressed as myself, but Owen already took that." He snarked, sure enough Gwen could see that Owen was dressed as Noah. The sweater vest looked odd but otherwise it worked surprisingly well. "So you want to dance?" He asked holding a hand towards her.

"What?" She replied surprised. Noah did not seem like the type of person who would walk up to a random classmate and ask them to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" He repeated.

"Why would I dance with you?" Gwen asked.

"Simple, you can either spend the night skulking in the corner making evil eyes at the 'new couple'. Or you can dance with me and show him that he's not gonna ruin your night."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Okay? But what do you get out of it?"

A devious smirk lit the cynic's face. "It'll piss off Duncan." That actually made a lot of sense. He held out his hand once more. "Shall we?"

Gwen thought for only a moment, then she smirked back. "Let's do this." She took his hand and together she stepped onto the dance floor. Immediately Gwen could hear whispers around them. The student council president was dancing with a goth, and Duncan's former girlfriend was dancing with a nerd. Not only that but a nerd Duncan did not like very much.

They danced across the floor doing their best to appear natural but slowly making their way to where Duncan and Courtney were dancing. The moment Duncan became aware of them was obvious. His shocked face was more then Gwen had hoped for. The look quickly transformed into one of jealousy and it was all Gwen could do to keep from smirking.

Noah raised an eyebrow. "Should we take it up a notch?"

Gwen smirked back. Then she raised her voice slightly, not enough to make it obvious what she was doing, and said. "Thanks for asking me to dance Noah. Who knew you could be so nice?"

Noah's smirk widened. "I couldn't let a pretty thing like you spend the night alone." He replied. At this point Duncan was glaring over Courtney's shoulder.

She drew Noah closer. "Well aren't you a charmer." She chuckled.

Noah spun her around into a dip. "It's only the truth. Your ivory skin is truly a spectacle." At this point Duncan looked like he was trying to burn Noah alive with his thoughts alone.

Gwen spun Noah into his own dip. "You're not so bad yourself." It was at that point Courtney noticed what Duncan was looking at.

"Duncan I can't believe you! You're supposed to be paying attention to me, not glaring at Noah!"

Duncan frowned. "Who does Noah think he is? He knows Gwen's my ex and he's dancing and flirting with her in front of me?"

Courtney groaned. "You're with me now so why should it matter?!" Her eyes widened. "Unless you're still interested in her!"

Duncan scoffed. "What no, I'm here with you aren't I?"

Courtney raised a brow. "Then why do you care if Noah dances with her?"

"It's the principle of the thing Courtney. If I let him get away with this, that smug little nerd will think he's better than me." Duncan explained.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." In response Duncan kissed her. Shutting her up, soothing her fears and getting back at Gwen, all at the same time.

Gwen felt rage fill her. He wasn't about to get away with that. She gave Noah a coy smile. "Hey, you really want to get Duncan's goat?"

Noah raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Gwen lowered her voice. "How far do you want to take it? I don't want to do anything unless you're okay with it. So how do you feel about a kiss?"

Noah thought about it, then he gave her a wry grin. "It'll be my first but I could do worse."

Gwen drew Noah to her and kissed him. As she did so she didn't really care that Duncan was watching. Noah's lips were softer than Duncan's and not as rough. She was actually kind of enjoying it. She pulled away to find Noah's eyes had glazed over.

Duncan stormed off with Courtney nagging him the entire time. Gwen smiled as she looked after them. Noah was still out of it. "Noah you okay?" She questioned,

Noah gathered his bearings. "Sorry, I just didn't expect it to feel so nice."

Gwen smirked. Maybe this night wasn't so bad after all..


End file.
